Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice?
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. Synopsis Nira put the Special Investigations Unit in siege to lure Shinnosuke into a trap. He intends, after framing Shinnosuke for the whole incident, to kill him and make it appear as if it was self-defense with the same gun that killed Shinnosuke’s father, with the other Riders fairing no worse, with Go fighting Heart wanting Banno's tablet, and Chase unable to save a poisoned Yukari with Mad Doctor. Plot Brain enters the room and both Nira and Brain reveal that their ultimate objective is to force Shinnosuke to throw away his pride as an officer and as a Kamen Rider by killing Nira. The pair then show him an image of Yukari lying down under effect of Brain's neurotoxin and reveal that she will die in 40 minutes unless Shinnosuke kills Nira with his gun, threatening to use the poison in her body to kill her instantly if Shinnosuke attempts to resist. Chase, who was warned about her condition by Shift Speed Prototype, attempts to save her with Mad Doctor to no avail and then flees away with her. Meanwhile, Heart defeats Deadheat Mach but just as he is about to retrieve the tablet, Banno attacks him and knocks him down. When Medic appears to awaken him, Go had already fled with the tablet. Back to the office, Nira and Brain steals Mr. Belt and all of the Shift Cars in Shinnosuke's possession and puts them in a bag. Brain then leaves the building, claiming to the police that Shinnosuke is holding Nira hostage and intends to kill him, while Chase takes Yukari to Go for Banno to use his powers to treat her. Brain watches through a monitor as Nira keeps provoking Shinnosuke, when the video feed is brefly cut, and after the video is restored, the time limit set by Brain ends and Shinnosuke decides to pull his gun and shoot at Nira, but he ends up missing the target on purpose. Nira then shoots at Shinnosuke with the same gun he used to kill Eisuke and apparently kills him. Some time later, Nira and Brain hold another press conference claiming that Nira shot Shinnosuke at self-defense and that Yukari was a victim of the Kamen Riders, when both Yukari and Shinnosuke arrive, much to their surprise, to expose their lies. It is then revealed that Banno saved Yukari by digitizing her body inside the tablet and then returning her back, freed from the poison, and that afterwards she, Go and Chase sent a message to Shinnosuke showing that she was fine when the video feed was briefly cut. It is also revealed that Shinnosuke hinted Mr. Belt to send Dimension Cab to stop the bullet when Nira shot at him. Shinnosuke then shows an exam comparing the bullet he took and the one that killed his father twelve years before, confirming that both came from the same gun and proving that Nira is the true culprit. Nira and Brain then fuse to attack the Kamen Riders, sending some other Roidmudes as well, but Drive Type Tridoron, Deadheat Mach and Chaser easily defeat them. Brain then decides to face all three Riders in his Super Evolved form, just to be defeated by a triple Rider Kick, albeit his core survives and escapes. As Nira is arrested for his crimes, Shinnosuke rejoices as he finally has brought his father's murderer to justice, while a defenseless Brain is tortured by Medic for all the humiliation he caused to her, and Heart ponders about what secrets could lie inside the tablet containing Banno's conscience. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * Shinnosuke Tomari (Teen): * : *Reporter: *Police/Roidmude 048: *Reporter from Touto Times: *SAT Captain/Roidmude 049: Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Formula, Type Tridoron **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Tune: Mad Doctor *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **Kouji Genbar *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Mach **Shift Cars: Shift Tridoron, Dimension Cab, Mad Doctor **Signal Bikes: Shift Dead Heat *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain/Thief, Medic, 038†, 039†, 040†, 047†, 048†, 049† **'Count at episode end:' 49 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question:' To reveal the truth of Eisuke Tomari's death. *Final appearance of Mitsuhide Nira. *This episode marks the first time all three Riders transform together, with all three fighting on the same side. *This episode first time marks a large number of Roidmude casualties, with a grand total of six before episode 41 beats the record. *The countdown clock that imbued over Yukari Karasawa's arm is a reference of 2011 movie In Time. *The video feed recorded by Yukari, Go and Chase features several comments passing by in a similar manner to Niconico, a Japanese video sharing website. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 9 features episode 33-36: Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari?, Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari?, Why Did the Siege Happen? and Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. 910KsP4WOiL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, DVD cover 91iEYVMtb3L. SL1471 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「銃弾はどこに正義を導くのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「銃弾はどこに正義を導くのか」